


What the future may bring

by seamistress89



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: At this stage in life, Nagisa feels like he's only going through the motions. When Karasuma sensei shows up with some news though, it may bring him out of that funk.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It has been 10 years since the passing of the beloved teacher. Time really does fly, doesn’t it? Ten years seems like such a long time. But to Nagisa, it feels like only yesterday. He can still feel the latex like substance in his hand, the wind in his hair, the feel of tentacles slowly moving with the teacher’s breathing beneath him as his classmates dutifully hold him down. The gentle smile haunts his every day, his very existence.

He knows it shouldn’t. He knows Koro-sensei wouldn’t want him to live like this. Distracted to his surroundings as his class works on their assignments. He should pay more attention to his class. He should be more aware as one of his students – Jiro, he remembers, approaches his desk, a knife hidden behind his back. An obvious intent to kill if Nagisa were to pay attention.

Nagisa was snapped out of his musing by a whoosh of air as a blade soar through and a clang of metal on metal as the new blade hit its mark, knocking the blade from Jiro’s hand. Icy blue looked to the doorway to see Karasuma standing there, hand poised as if he had thrown something. “You really should be paying more attention, Shiota.” The ex-teacher stated as he stood there, his arm relaxing back to his side.

“Ah, right, thank you, Karasuma-sen-- er, sir.” Nagisa smiled and stood from his desk. Karasuma didn’t’ come unless he needed something. As he started walking to the door, he addressed his class. “Please go ahead and finish the work sheets you’ve been assigned. Once finished, you can go ahead and place them on my desk and be dismissed for the day.

There was a chorus of “yes sir” from the class. Jiro went ahead back to his desk with a sulk after picking up his own blade from the ground. After Jiro was sat down, Nagisa nodded to his old teacher as he walked out the door and slid it shut. “So, what can I do for you, sir?”

The older man stood silent for a minute. _How to break this lightly…_ After a moment, he sighed then spoke up. “Shiota, we… We believe we found something… Someone you’d be interested in meeting. Would you be able to come by later to my office?”

Nagisa looked confuse for the moment, but then nodded. “Ah, sure. I don’t get off until 3. Is it alright I get there by 4?”

“Yes, that’s fine. Irina is in town today so I’ll have her fetch you from the lobby when you come by. If she’s not in the lobby, let Miss Eiji know you have an appointment with me.”

With a “yes sir”, Nagisa watched as the agent left the hall. He stood there for a good minute until one of his students opened the door. With a glance to the side, she called for his attention. “Ah, sir? Is it still okay that we’re dismissed once we’re finished?”

“Hah? Oh, ah, yeah. You can go ahead if you’re done, Fuyumi.” The girl smiled to him softly before she bowed to him and then left. A few students walked out with her, and Nagisa walked back in and to his desk after they left. Someone he’d be interested to meet? Just who did the organization find? He supposes he’ll get his answer soon enough. It was already almost 3.

As the students filtered out, Nagisa absentmindedly looked over their papers as the pile stacked up. Correcting a few while he waited for either the bell to ring or everyone to leave would be fine. Jiro was the last one to stack his paper on the pile. He hesitated to leave though, causing Nagisa to look up when he still had not left after a minute passed. “Jiro? Everything alright?”

“Who was that man?” The teen finally got out, his eyes blazing with a strange mix of anger and curiosity. Jealousy perhaps?

“Ah, sorry. That was one of my er… Old teachers from Junior high. He meant no harm. Are you okay?” The icy gaze traveled down to the hand that previously held a knife. There were no scratch marks of any kind, so Karasuma was careful with his aim earlier.

“I’m fine.” Jiro huffed. He stood there for another minute, before letting another aggravated noise escape. He turned to leave. “I’ll do a better job tomorrow.”

Nagisa watched him leave and didn’t move until the door was completely shut and Jiro’s footsteps were far enough off. After he was sure all his students were gone and not coming back for the day did Nagisa finally start packing his things together. With everything packed away in his bag, Nagisa made his way out to his car, his thoughts once again wandering to his old teacher and just what the man wanted to show him. Or rather, who.

His mind thankfully stayed focused enough to get to the man’s office building. Only taking out his wallet, phone, and keys from the car, Nagisa stepped out. He paid for a parking meter before looking up to the two-story building.

It was marked with an inconspicuous enough of a sign. Karasuma and co. The exterior and interior both simplified enough to make it look like any other business for any passerby that grew curious towards its contents. A brick building with a soft white wall on the inside and a receptionists’ desk, along with a lounge on either side that consisted off soft enough looking black couches and matching coffee tables, a few magazines scattered on both as well as a rack of them each next to the couches. Along the inner wall and next to the said couches, a small playroom area sat with a setup of bead like toys and children books sat, for when mothers had no where to drop their kids before a meeting.

As Nagisa walked in, pushing past the simple glass door, he noticed Irina not in the lobby. That was fine. He stepped up to the receptionist and gave her a gentle and charming smile. “Miss Eiji?” He asked as the small woman looked up. “Sorry, I’m here to see Mr. Karasuma please?”

Miss Eiji smiled to him in return and nodded. “Of course. Could I ask you to have a seat for just a moment?” She asked as she picked up her phone, presumably to call Karasuma’s office and let him know Nagisa was here. The blunette nodded and wrote his name for her. He then moved to have a seat on one of the couches. No one else was here yet at the moment. Irina would probably take a few minutes to come get him, he figured as he reached to pick up one of the magazines.

His heart leapt in his chest. He hasn’t seen anything cover _that_ story in a while. On the front page stood the grinning form of one Koro-sensei. A tear formed at the sight but somehow, he just couldn’t put down the tabloid. Page 43, it read. The story was on page 43. His fingers trembled with anticipation as he opened the pages to find the story. It was obvious this was an old magazine. No one covered stories about the deceased assassin-turned-octopus-turned-teacher anymore. They all stopped after about two months. Karasuma knew this, and yet he still held on to this one, it seemed.

As a memorial, maybe? Nagisa wouldn’t be too surprised. They all loved the man. They all had held onto something or another to remember him. Nagisa’s own had been the man’s black tie with crescent moon. Karasuma had salvaged it for him a few months after graduation. (“He would want you to have it.” Had been the excuse. Nagisa had been the one to pierce through it, after all.) An icy blue gaze turned towards the window, his eyes narrowing on the briefcase he knew held the beloved tie, sitting in his car. He was half tempted to go and grab it. Wrap it around his hand like he would any other time he needed comfort from the man. It worked about 9 out of 10 times. It only made him not cry 1 out of the 10, though. _That was okay though_ , he would tell himself. His thoughts would oddly sound like Koro sensei as he tried to console himself. _Crying is okay. It proves that you’re still human and that you still care._

As the reminder that he would be okay passed through his head, Nagisa felt tears brim in his eyes. He would be okay. Sure, it might take a while to fully recover, but he would be okay.

“Shiota-san?” His head whipped in the direction of the receptionist. She offered him a sad smile and nodded to the blond woman that stood next to her. “Mrs. Karasuma will take you in now.”

“Ah, thank you.” Nagisa hesitated to set the magazine down as he stood up.

Irina noticed which one he held and moved over to his side. A soft but calloused hand covered the top of his own and curled his fingers in to hold the magazine. “It’s okay if you want to take this with you.” She spoke and Nagisa had to bite his lip to not let the sob escape. A small hiccup did instead as he nodded and smiled shakily to her. “Come on, kid. Tadaomi’s got someone for you to meet.” Irina takes his free hand. She’s positive if she didn’t take his hand to lead him, the kid would end up a mess on the floor. No one wants to see that.

Irina leads him to the stairs and up them to the office at the end of the hall. With her free hand, she knocks twice before Karasuma calls for her to come in. She leads him to a chair in front of the desk before moving to hang on the back of her husband’s chair. Karasuma ignores her for the moment as he takes in Nagisa’s form. Hunched down, the magazine still in his hands but this time clenched in a tight grip. He can faintly see the corners of tear stains and frowns. A glance to his wife and she only shakes her head. He sighs after a moment and nods in understanding.

“Shiota… As you know, I’ve asked you to come as a favor to show you someone we found. We believe you will know them.” Karasuma begins and Nagisa looks up. He’s blinked away his tears to try and look strong for the pair. Karasuma can see the tear stains better and bites back a sigh. He looks to Irina and she moves off from hanging on his chair.

“I’ll be right back.” She kisses the cheek of her husband, which causes Nagisa to smile softly to. It was a cute image, those two.

Karasuma watches his wife leave, before turning his attention back to Nagisa. “That magazine being out in the lobby was no coincidence.” The man begins, eyes turning down to the open pages. Nagisa’s gaze turns down as well in confusion as Karasuma continues. “I’m sorry for leaving it out there, but it was meant to serve as a sort of reminder.” There’s a long pause this time.

Nagisa looks up to his old teacher and bites his bottom lip. “Sir…?”

“We believe we’ve found a reincarnation of Koro sensei.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet Arata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arata -- A Japanese name that means "fresh" or "new".

Nagisa stare at his old teacher, taking the moment to comprehend what he was just told. Koro sensei… He was alive? "W-when? How?" The blunette demanded.

Karasuma was quiet for a moment. His gaze lingers on the tabloid still clutched tightly. "Irina is fetching him at the moment." The older man begins. "We're not sure why or how yet, to be fully honest. We're not even one -hundred percent sure it really is him either. There is something about this kid though..." They both fall silent and look to the door.

Just what did Karasuma mean? Did they really find a reincarnated Koro sensei? Anticipation rose when the pair heard the soft but distinct clacking of heels returning in their direction. Another softer get of footsteps was heard along with the heels outside. The room was quiet enough to where you could hear a pin drop. It took them but a moment before finally there was a knock. Nagisa vaguely heard Karasuma tell them to come in.

Irina stepped in followed closely by a small boy. He looked no older then maybe a toddler, two years at most? He was small with soft brown eyes and fluffy looking black hair. He looked shy but had an aura about him that once he got to know you, he would be the happiest boy in the world. He was dressed in a yellow long sleeved top and a pair of dark blue overalls, along with black shoes with yellow laces,

There was no doubt in Nagisa's mind. He didn't know how he knew. There was just something about this kid. He was the late Koro sensei.

“Shiota Nagisa, this is Arata.” Karasuma breaks him from his thoughts as he introduces the small boy. Arata, huh? A nice and fitting name. The small boy smiles at them and Nagisa is just that much more convinced to him being the same soul. “As I’m sure you can imagine, our care wouldn’t be exactly best suited for him.” The agent continues. “I have a feeling he’d be best under your care, Shiota.”

There was a long silence. Under his care? But… is that what would really be best? The smallest child he’s ever cared for were the kids from the pre school from so long ago. He looked from Karasuma to the child. Before he could answer, the ex-teacher sighed and looked as if he would tell Irina to go ahead and take the kid out again.

“Of course, if you-"

“I’ll do it.” The words come out faster than he meant them to. A small blush tinges his cheeks for a second. “I’ll take care of Arata kun.”

Karasuma eyes him for a moment – to make sure he’ll be alright, maybe? – before he nods in agreement. “We’ll have his things sent to your apartment, then.” Nagisa smiles and nods in his own agreement. The rest of the time he’s there, they make a few arrangements more but thankfully it doesn’t take more than an hour.

~*~

It’s time for dinner by the time Nagisa can lead Arata from the office. He feels a bit bad for taking so long but makes up for it by taking the small boy to a local McDonald’s. Hey, it might not be healthy but at least it’s something! He buys the boy a Happy Meal and helps him up into the small booth that Arata points out for them to sit at. They eat in silence for a few minutes, before Nagisa speaks up. “I know this will be strange for a while, but I do hope to care for you the best I can.”

Arata looks to him silently for a moment. The boy hasn’t spoken to him yet. Any communication has mostly been finger pointing thus far. Nagisa was a bit worried the kid didn’t have a voice. Or worst yet, that he didn’t like the blunette. He really hoped that wasn’t the case. His heart skipped when Arata smiled to him and nodded. “Is… okay. Like you.” His voice was small and hesitant, but still very sweet sounding. A little raspy from lack of use maybe? But still a nice voice.

With that knowledge in mind, Nagisa beamed to the boy. He was overjoyed the boy liked him. Maybe a little relieved too? With that revelation in mind, Nagisa was able to eat. To be honest, he hadn’t even realized he wasn’t until then. The nerves had kept him from picking up his own food. The noise of moving cloth as Arata smiled in return and kicked his legs helped too. They ate quickly enough and then Nagisa lead the boy to the train station to head home. By the time they got to their stop, Arata looked like he was ready to pass out.

“Arata kun?” The boy looked up at his name, his lips parted just barely as his eyes looked glazed with sleep. Nagisa felt a tug at his heart from guilt, but mentally brushed it off. “Shall I carry you the rest of the way?” Arata looked to ponder the idea for only a moment but nodded anyways. He raised his arms in the universal ‘up’ ask. Nagisa smiled softly and moved to pick up the boy, resting him gently on a hip. The boy’s bottom rest on his arm as a hand held the boy securely to him, while his head rested on Nagisa’s chest.

By the time they made it to the apartment, Arata was passed out and asleep in his arms. The walk only took maybe 15 minutes, but apparently it was 15 minutes too long for the boy to keep awake. The blunette had to be careful as he pulled his keys from his pocket and open his door. Thankfully Arata stayed asleep by the time he had the door open. He nudged the door closed as quietly as he could and was just able to shrug his shoes off. A glance in the house had his heart flutter for only a second.

It seemed Karasuma really had brought things over for Arata. Or someone from the company had, at least. (it was still probably Karasuma, Nagisa reasoned. Him or Irina.) In the living room, next to the TV stand there was a small box filled with toys. He’d have a look through those in a moment, he reasoned to himself. Instead, he was more focused by the guest room being cracked open. Hoisting the boy to be just a little more secure, Nagisa quietly made it to the room. Logically he knew there was nothing to worry over, but at the same time one could never be too cautious.

He nudged the smaller bedroom open with his foot. When he seen no one in there, his heart settled a little. Just in case though, he held the boy until he made sure there was no one in the closet and that the window was locked like he had left it. It was only then that he was able to lay the boy down. It took some work, but he turned down the covers on the bed before carefully laying the boy on it. A glance to the end of the bed made him grateful for the pair of pajamas already set out. It took all his stealth to make sure the boy stayed asleep as he helped him redress into the nightwear. After he made sure he was changed though, he moved the covers up to tuck the boy in and leaned down to kiss the boys’ forehead.

“Goodnight, Arata… Sleep well and sweet dreams.” He whispered before he left the room, used clothes and small shoes in his arms now. He gently lay the shoes by his front door and took the used clothes to set in the hamper in his bathroom.

A glance at the clock and Nagisa sighed softly. It’s still only just past 8. Nagisa contemplates his options for the rest of the night. He really didn’t have any papers to grade that night, and his lesson plans for this week and next were already set. His mind once more wanders to the new toy chest next to his TV center and he decides it would be best to go through it now while he had the chance. Thankfully, it was filled with soft enough and mostly quiet toys. There was one or two that caused him a bit of worry to how loud they could be, but for the most part, he was fine with keeping all of these for Arata. By the time he was finished, it had only taken him half an hour.

After another few minutes, he reasoned with himself he could go to lay down early that night. He knew he’d have a long day ahead of him come morning, so it was best to get sleep while he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter then I would have liked, but that's okay. I already have plans in mind for ch. 3.  
> Ta for now! And thank you for reading!


End file.
